


Dragon's Heart

by rachelarcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel's do not exist, Charlie is Celestia, Dean is Haiden, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pan is a trickster pagan god, Rosamund is Carter (If you read my other fics), Sam is Samer, demons do, ended up creating four brats he had to keep an eye on, he ment to punish humans, probably not the happiest of endings when this is actually done., sorry - Freeform, this is kind of a fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the year 1193 four children find themselves lost in a forbidden dark forest. Two from the house of Winchester, and two from the house of Bradbury. The forest belongs to the Pagan God Pan, who does not appreciate their presence, he hexes them with a strong binding curse that prevents them from leaving his forest, and from being mortal. He doesn't tell them, but only the love of a mortal can return them to their true nature. There is a flip side to this curse, however, the longer they are alive the more likely their 'natural form' is the monster's their hearts made them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Are But Sentials

When England was still but a small country, battling its own wars and learning the importance of centralized ruler-ship, in the time of Richard Lion-heart, our story begins. Richard only ruled for ten years, from 1189 to 1199. Richard was a King who took up the Crusades, he and several thousand Englishmen joined the third Crusade against Turkish leader Saladin in the Holy Land. Many of those Englishmen left behind diligent wives and children they would never see again. 

Of the many families who lost men were the Winchesters and the Bradbury’s. The house of Winchester were famous for their hunters and huntresses. The house of Bradbury was famous for their weaving and jewelry making. The Winchester widow was left with two sons, the Bradbury widow with two daughters, it is with these four that our story truly manifest.

Outside of their small village, a dark forest lay. No one who entered the forest every came out, and more often than not, the villagers left “sacrifices” to the God within the forest even if they had been converted to Christianity some time before. All the families also warned their children to never ever enter the forest.

In late fall of the year 1193, the four children found themselves lost wander through the creek bed that laid to the north of town, it ran parallel to the forest itself. At the time the eldest, Haiden of the Winchester house, was eleven; Rosamund the eldest daughter of the house of Bradbury was ten; Samer the youngest of the house of Winchester was seven; and Celestria the youngest of the house of Bradbury was six. 

They knew they should be back to the main village before night fell, but a particularly fun day of swimming in the small pool offered by the creek itself had left them out past curfew, attempting to navigate home in the vastly darkening moonless Forrest. Accidentally, they crossed from the creek into the Forbidden Forest.

The God of the forest felt their intrusion and sought them out, attempting to converse with the young humans he failed miserably. They did not speak his language, nor could they began to phantom that he was attempting to show them the way from the darkened forest, his patience grew thin, and his frustration led to the four being cursed.

Pan hummed, his form much larger than the children's. While he appeared to them he looked like a man with the horns, legs and tail of a goat, a thick beard, snub nose and pointed ears. His broad chest tanned from his days in the forest, and his fur covered parts a deep brown. Long lost were the days of his parents, Zeus was all but forgotten in this world, with the beliefs of the Pagan’s wildly being tossed out… Long forgotten were the days when he was to be revered. Another surge of anger swarmed him, one reaping would not be enough for these four lost lambs… no, he had bigger plans. 

The curse itself, had it been in English, would have went something like this: For entering my forest without invitation, I bid you a life never ending trapped forever more in the confines of my forest, until the day I die or the forest itself decays, furthermore I curse you individually. I bid you be monsters, be your worst fears, your heart's darkest desires, I require thrice a month you take on the unholy form of the dragon - each respective to who you are, as I wish it, so it shall be. 

Fear gripped the four children as they spent the first night of many in the woods. It was not until the full moon almost a week later, that Pan’s binding spell began to take affect. Haiden was the first affected, his emerald green eyes seemed to become glassy orbs, with no white or black, simple forest green horns pressed out his temples, curling backwards into his sandy blonde hair, long thin black wings pushed through his shoulder blades with forest green spines, and a greenish black tail surged through the base of his spine. His feet and hands took on more gargoyle like qualities, more clawed than human. From elbow and knee down his skin twinged to the same deep forest green as his horn and tail. His teeth sharpened, and he discovered he could control nature. He could grow plants, destroy trees… help animals. 

Rosamund was the next to feel the changes, unlike Haiden her horns were on the crown of her head, sparkling white and formed more of an S, with the point up. They seemed to accent her jet black hair. Her wings were more bat like, with white spines, and flowing lace like black webbing between the spines. Her brown eyes were gone, in their place, silver orbs, completely silver. Her tail was silver close to the base of her spine and white at it’s tip. Similar clawed feet and hands, except from her mid thigh down her skin faded from bright silver to white, her arms from above her shoulders down. Her nose was slightly upturned, and her ears elongated and pointed. She learned her control was the skies. She could make the wind pick up or stop completely. 

Samer’s eyes were solid blue like the ocean, they seemed to dance and move like water would. His wings were thin and black, with deep blue tips. His horns pushed from his temples out about an inch, and were a beautiful glistening sea foam green. His tail was more fin like, with barbs in deep blues and sea foam greens. From mid-calf down and on his fingertips shimmering diamond like blue of the ocean tinted his skin. His hands and feet were also clawed, remarkably so, for his were more webbed than the others. His cheekbones and ears were sharpened. His brown hair was long, unruly. They discovered he controlled the waters in the forest, as well as the animals that lived in water.

Celestria’s green eyes became solid red orbs, that orange glints danced through. Her naturally red hair, curled and toppled down her back, revealing long five inch spiraled golden horns on the crown of her head. The spines of her wings were the same glistening gold, her black wings webbed with red and orange dancing through them. From her hip bones down, and across her collarbone in stripes that seemed to lick up her flesh, red and orange tints danced across her skin. She bore the same clawed hands and feet, her tail was red, with a sharp pointed end, it had some barbs. Her teeth were sharp, like Haiden’s. They discovered she controlled fire. 

They aged, slowly within the confines of the forest. It was unlike any other forest, unknown to man, it was more of a place outside of time and space - a land in a plane all it’s own. Pan moved the forest frequently, one could enter in one continent and if they happened to make it out, would find themselves in a completely different and, sometimes a completely different world. Pan’s forest was linked to Olympus and all the heavens, but it was more strongly rooted in Earth. Pan did have a particular forest he liked to hide his way in, and that was Aokigahara Forest in Japan. He found that humans were terrified of the forest itself, and those who did enter often entered with the intent to kill themselves. 

As they aged they discovered that three times between moon cycles they turned into dragons that matched the elements they controlled. The dragons themselves were about eight feet tall, and roughly twelve foot long, with wingspans up to thirty feet. The forest provided them food, among other things, and when humans did wander into the woods, the four participated in some sort of a hunt, the screams of the humans they killed over the next millennium haunted them. 

They had made themselves a home, in the safety of the center of the forest, in the center of their hobbit like home, a fresh spring with ice cold water ran. It was in this pool, as the four bathed many nights after they first arrived, that they could feel the flames of the forest. Wherever it was, they had been hidden by Pan was being burned down. Although the four didn’t know it, they were in Washington State, in the United States of America. The forest Pan had recently transported them to, on the human plane, was being destroyed by the eruption of Mount Saint Helens. 

The four had watched the sun rise above the trees they knew to be called evergreens. Pushing themselves high into the tree line, wings strong from years of flying, they watched in horror as their home was destroyed by molten lava. The four attempted to work together to control nature, but Pan had orchestrated the volcano, and four immortals couldn’t stop a god’s will. 

Pan had grown tired, eons ago, of watching his four fledglings, their continued punishment, the old God now wanted nothing more than to release them on the world, and see what trouble the creatures would cause, after all he was a trickster at face value. 

“We should help those mortals.” Haiden declared, motioning to several who were caught with molten lava spiraling around them, the group looked to be children. 

“Fine, but we don’t know what this is.” Rosamund grumbled, behind her and Haiden, both Samer and Celestia shivered, tears welling in their eyes.

They dropped down among the ruins, grabbing up the small ones, who shrieked and attempted to break free from the vice grips of the demonic dragons, who only flew harder, wings pushing them higher, upon finding safe ground, they deposited them, then headed back towards the mountain that was steadily destroying their home, eight more trips they made, depositing humans to safety. 

“It blew the top of the mountain.” Samer grumbled as the four hovered above the clouds looking down upon the ruined lands, lava had pushed the trees down, burning them, smoldering ruins bled into the waterways, which were flooded with sulfur and fallen trees, houses that had once stood proud leveled, their forest completely dead. Their home destroyed. 

“What do we do now?” Celestia growled, her eyes wide, her hand in her older sisters.

Rosamund took a moment to inhale, and sighed. “I don’t know, Haiden?”

“I haven't a clue, loves.” Haiden frowned.

“Wonder where our Lord has disappeared?” Rosamund quipped.

Pan appeared before them, a wicked grin on his face, “My darlings, I have freed you.” Then he was gone, removed from them. Pan had released them from their binding to the forest, but they remained monsters. When the smoke cleared from the eruption, the four slept atop the peak, or what was left of it, the warm sulfur and ash lulling them to sleep. 

After three days, the four took to the skies, they flew until they found a desolate place, something empty devoid of human life. They had once been human, but humanity was lost of them. They had no clue how to break the spell Pan had bound them in, furthermore if they did break the spell there was the fear of Death, and Death would likely mean Hell, the Underworld, whatever existed, for the simple fact they had long ago abandoned their christian ways, and the sheer number of humans they had murdered. 

They had no clue that they touched down in Tongass National Forest, or that they were surrounded by almost 17 million acres. They might have continued to live out their time in the silence that was the Tongass National Forest, but the Fates had another plan for them. One that would make them question everything Pan had ever taught them.

They took to swiping books off boats as they went by, they learned from the campsites humans left behind. Many things had changed since their births. Since their human deaths in 1193, 788 years had passed them by. They each looked somewhere between fifteen and eighteen, with their more demonic features. The Aurora Borealis danced above them nightly, bringing out the extreme colors in their scales in their dragon forms. 

Another fifteen years passed, had they known the year they would have been aware that it was 1995, and soon they would be closing in on the last of the 20th century, but that knowledge was long ago forgotten by the four creatures of the forest, long ago abandoned was the rules of humanity.

A scream, blood curdling and terrified woke Haiden. He jolted, flying through the dense trees, until he happened upon a scene that reminded him of their curse. Four humans were clearly lost, and a forest beast, a bear, was stalking them. Haiden snarled, a roar erupting from his lips, the next moment his three siblings were beside him. The four descended from the skies, grabbing at the humans, jerking them up, and into the skies. 

The four humans passed out, probably from the height of the flight of the beast. Rosamund created a warm nest, with blankets they had scavenged from sunken ships, or forgotten camps. Celestia and Rosamund took care in bundling the four humans up. 

Samer took note of the mortals, one woman, and three men. They were cold, so the four dragons worked to warm them, the coils of their internal fires pushing from their chest, warming the rocks and the blankets themselves they had wrapped the humans in. One of the mortals, had jet black hair, with pale skin, he was muscular. The one next to him, who Samer was warming, had golden hair, and was slightly pudgy with tan skin. The female had similar jet black hair it was long a wavy, she was pale like the first man. The fourth human, was a blond man with spiky reddish hair, and creamy skin. 

The dragons sit comfortably across from a human each, Rosamund warming the blonde man, Celestia warming the woman, Samer the golden haired boy, and Haiden the black headed man. Without being in their actual dragon forms, the flames that warmed the makeshift beds erupted from their chest, surging brightly forward. Haiden’s a deep green, Rosamund’s a soft silver, Samer’s a deep blue, and Celestia’s a soft red.


	2. Chroncials Of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief overture of what Humans have meant in the past for our four demonic dragons.

The first human intrusion the four had dealt with had come in the year 1220, it shocked them to learn the crusades were over and that their forest itself had moved, and they found themselves in the heart of The King’s Forest, in Sherwood. One of the men who entered their domain was Robin of Locksley. He told them the horrors of what had come to pass after their exile, and the extreme pain and anguish of losing Richard Lion-Heart. 

 

Robin stayed with them for some time, his Band of Merry Men using their forest as a hide away whilst they plundered the rich. Then, one day the famed Archer did not return. Years later, roughly in 1350 they discovered he had married a princess, and lived out his days in luxury. Typical human, Pan had said. 

 

In the early 1400s their forest moved once more, to outside the Frankish Moors. A peasant and her two children stumbled into the forest, laying bread crumbs behind them. By then, Pan’s creations were weary of humans, and watched in silence as the strange tongue trio navigated the wilds. It was not until they stumbled too close to Pan’s fortress did the set of four intervene. 

 

They would have returned Hansel and Gretel to their homes, but the children were tricked by Pan, who made his house look like it was delicious candy to be eaten. Whether Pan ate the children in his old woman guise remained unseen by the dragons, instead they caught the mother. Her name was Helena they learned, and over the next two decades she taught them Latin and French. 

 

She died in her sleep. Rosamund and Celestia buried her. They might have continued on in solitude, had Pan not whisked them away once more, to a new hideaway. Somewhere in the Romanian backcountry. They might have remained hidden, if the forest did not fall beside a castle that was being built - Bran Castle to be exact.

 

For years the countryside around Bran Castle had been plagued with stories of vampires, as men and women stumbled upon their hidden world, they found demonic creatures watching over them, one such creature was quite taken with children. Haiden was always trying to protect the little humans when they stumbled up on the hideaway woods.

 

Ivan was one such child, terrified at first of the four beast, they kept him with them roughly a year. He taught them Romanian, and even a bit of German. Enough that they could understand what they were being called - Vampires. “We don’t eat humans.” Rosamund had tried, and failed countless times to shout at hunting parties that scoured the woods seeking Ivan, who apparently was a prince. The silly humans fired weapon after weapon at them, though nothing pierced their skins. 

 

When they left Ivan on the outskirts near Bran Castle the little boy had cried. He would spend the rest of his life on a crusade to find the four magical beast in the woods. He drank human blood in an attempt to become more like them, he became the dreaded Van Dracula. 

 

For a while they found themselves in Japan, unlikely men stumbling into their forest with samurai suits on. Honor was a large thing in this culture the four learned, and after nursing a strange man back to health, he spent some time in the woods with them teaching them about his culture - Japan they decided had too much free time on their hands. He called them demons, and informed them that forest demons were revered. 

 

Pan left them there for some time. In the early 1600s Pan moved the forest to the hottest place it would ever stand. They found themselves on a continent they had never been on before. Strange creatures that growled back, with snapping teeth, and sharp claws fought back when they attacked, they would learn from a little boy named Mowgli that these were Lions, Tigers, and Bears. They raised the little boy from the ground up, it seemed, but like all humans one day he left them and never returned. They met crocodiles, rhinos, several monkeys. 

 

It was in the early 1700s that four woke up to find the landscape had changed, they were once more in France, new leadership as well. The men and women who wandered into their world wore stanger clothes then the honorable samurai. They watched in rapt interest as kings and queens were disposed of. More than once, those who wandered we're seeing sheltered, thieves and murderers. It was in this time, with most of the game picked off by hunting parties for this king or that king, that the four succumbed to hunger and ate humans. 

 

It had been a long time, they reasoned, since any of them were actually humans in the first place. They knew countless languages, countless facts, yet an easy silence befell them. No more did they wake up each day with a level of excitement waiting to see if they were where Pan had deposited them not long ago. For the first time in a long time they were once more in the woods they had first disappeared into as children. Whilst peaking out of the woods, they discovered the village they had called home was gone.

 

In its place was a waterway, the whole of their land flooded, and gone. They learned in passing that a statue had been erected for the four children lost in the woods, one night whilst in their dragon forms, they saw the depictions of themselves, and wept. Old heavy gothic letters spelled out their names, apparently their fathers had never returned from the Crusades, and their mothers had withered away to nothing. 

 

Their mothers were buried under the statute, anger at Pan once more flicking through the four, a renewed sense of determination at breaking the spell shot through them, but they hadn’t a clue how. They had tried to just leave the forest, but they always seemed to walk right back into it. Even in their true beast forms as dragons, they could fly as far as they wanted but the moment they touched down, it was in the forest. 

 

The world past them by, and before they knew it, their mountain home was blowing itself to bits as Pan was giggling uncontrollably. The old God had grown tired of hiding his wicked creations, no longer did he want his forest plagued by the beast, they thwarted his plans more often than not and the now silent beast, except when they roared, looked at him with an open invitation to violence. In the almost 800 years since he created them, they had grown strong, the different locations leaning to their knowledge, he was but one puny god, should the four ever want to rip him to shreds, in honesty they had a pretty good chance. 

 

Destroying their home might have been a bit much, but he was done playing with his creations, his experiment had showed him, that even humans revert back to their brootish cannibalistic nature. But, he no longer looked at the dragons as humans, he had mistakenly created Watchmen, something he had never intended to do, their connection to the earth surpassed even his, their knowledge of the forest, he wished he knew one iota of what they did. They communicated effortlessly with the animals in nature, they mended broken systems, repaired the natural balance everywhere he situated them.

 

He washed his hands of the brats, he’d have no connection to them, once the other Pagan deities realized what he had done. Zeus had destroyed the last of the Watchmen, when they had turned to Titans. Leaving them asleep atop the smoldering Mount Saint Helens he wished them nothing but bad luck, his powers were waning he soon discovered.

 

He could not create a new forest, disheartened he attempted in vain to destroy himself, when that didn’t work he called for his sister Kali. She carried his broken and worn soul to Mount Olympus. His father, angry with him, tossed him to the Underworld, where he was to remain until the four Watchmen broke the curse he laid upon them, or until they became Titans.


	3. A Myth of Pan

The morning after they saved the four humans, they prepared roasted fish for them to eat. It was always nice when humans joined them, if only for a passing glance. Rosamund gathered winter berries, Celestia noted with a frown a deep snow coming. They reported the deep snow covering as well as the somber wind that was bringing more ice from the heavens to Haiden and Samer. 

 

The first human woke screaming. Rosamund burst into fits of laughter, “Be still child. Ye are safe with us.” The blonde with spiky hair had soft green eyes which he narrowed at her. “We have warmed ye, and prepared food for ye.”

 

The other three were woken by his scream, and although it was just Rosamund and Celestia in the deep warm cavern with them they looked terrified. “What are you?” The female human asked.

 

“We were once mortals.” Celestia started, “But the forest God Pan cursed us, turning us into demons. Thrice a month we take on the form of dragons.” 

 

“Celestia, silence, Haiden will want to explain better.” Rosamund offered.

 

“Celestia? Haiden? You wouldn’t happen to be Rosamund would you? And the tall one, Samer?” The golden eyed man looked at them, his honey brown hair sticking up all over his head.

 

“What of it?” Rosamund snarled, jetting her chin out and squaring her shoulders.

 

“There is a tale about you four, and Pan.” The black haired boy, with piercing blue eyes offered. “Would you like to hear it.”

 

“Wait for Haiden and Samer.” Celestia ordered. 

 

The humans stilled, slightly shivering. “Are you cold?” Rosamund asked, as they nodded, Celestia and her bowed their heads, “Cover ye eyes!” She ordered, bright twisting flames erupted from their chest, lighting the large bonfire like circle in the middle of the sleeping arrangements. Warmth instantly filled the bodies of the humans. 

 

“We shall not let the fire taper off again.” Celestia vowed.

 

“Humans, snow has fallen, our brothers have left us to seek out your camp, to bring your things here, so that once the snow lifts you can be returned to the mainland.” Rosamund offered.

 

“Dragon Rosamund, may I ask you a question?” Spiky blonde boy asked.

 

“Yes, human, but first pray tell what are your names?” She implored.

 

“I am Lucifer. But everyone calls me Luce.” The blonde offered, “That’s Meghra, but she goes by Meg.” He pointed to the female in their groups. “That is Gabriel, but he prefers Gabe…” Luce pointed to the honey colored boy, “And that is Castiel, but we call him Cas.”

 

“Named after angels.” Celestia mused. 

 

“Interesting, the Devil, the first female angel, the true archangel with his horn, and the angel of thursday, strange mix.” Samer’s voice behind them made the human’s jump. “We got what we could, Haiden is bringing the bear. We will eat on that for the next couple days.”

 

The trio of Dragon’s were talking in what Castiel perceived to be Latin, quickly and low. It was strange, to see the winged tailed clawed creatures. They wore hides from animals they had killed, the two females in simple dresses, no sleeves, and almost backless to allow for their wings, their pointed tails curled and unfurled below the furs hides, and rested by their clawed feet. Samer and Haiden both it would seem, wore just loincloths, made from the same fur as the girls dresses. Their hair wild and tangled with leaves, it was apparent the cold didn’t bother them in the slightest. 

 

A resounding thud in the cave turned everyone's attention to the broadest Dragon, Haiden. His sandy blonde hair well down his back, horns curled and a mischievous smile on his face, as his tail danced behind him. “Brought food. Samer has your belongings. I imagine we must be frightening.” He paused, “I am Haiden, King of Earth and it’s creatures.” He did a small roar after that.

 

“I am Rosamund, Queen of the Air.” She playfully roared next.

 

“I am Samer, King of the Water and all that resides inside.” He roared, and his wings straightened out.

 

“I am Celestia, Queen of the Flame.” Celestia conjured a fireball in her hand, and sent it dancing around the cave, playfully pouring out a roar.

 

“Haiden, did you know there is a tale about us and Pan? These humans know it.” Rosamund informed him.

 

“Let me introduce them!” Celestia begged. 

 

Samer sighed, “Go on, Cele, introduce them.”

 

Celestia started with her hand hovering over the female. “This is Meghra, she prefers to be called Meg.” Then she hovered over the raven haired boy, “This is Castiel, but he prefers to be called Cas.” Then she darted around the circle, to the smallest in the group men wise, “This is Gabriel, he prefers to be called Gabe.” Then she hovered over the spiky blonde, “This is Lucifer he prefers to be called Luce.” 

 

“Named after angels, how… interesting.” Haiden then turned from them pulling the others to him, in low latin they whispered something, then the four scurried to the area surrounding the fire. Rosamund dropping between Lucifer and Gabriel, Samer planting himself between Gabriel and Meg, Celestia nustling up next to Meg, with Castiel beside her, and Haiden dropped between Castiel and Lucifer. 

 

Each of the beast grabbed a blanket and nestled down. “Tell us our story.” Samer leered.

 

It was Gabriel who spoke. “I have a feeling it didn’t go down quite the way the story has it…” He cleared his throat and started in. “Once upon a time there was a trickster god named Pan, he was the son of the mighty Zeus and a mortal woman. He was loved by the forest, and so he made his home in one.” Gabriel paused, his eyes moving around the circle. “He grew lonely over time, with very few visits from his fellow Gods. So, he took from the nearby village four children - Haiden, Samer, Rosamund, and Celestia. Two brothers and two sisters.”

 

“We were lost.” Celestia explained. “We wandered into his forest, his dark and forbidden forest in the year of our lord 1193.”

 

Gabriel’s surprise showed on his face. Castiel cleared his throat and continued on. “Pan feared his new children would… age, so he bound them to the forest itself, and laid a blessing upon them. They could become whatever their heart desired as long as for three nights a month they guarded the forest in their true forms.”

 

“We were cursed.” Samer snarled. “He turned us into our hearts darkest fears.”

 

Castiel looked upset by that, so Lucifer took up the story. “The four children grew up to be amazing creatures. Haiden controlled nature, Rosamund the air, Samer the water, and Celestia fire. They worked to keep humans from entering the forbidden forest, they helped the animals and plants inside the confines. Pan loved them very much, he watched over them, and played with them frequently. He gave them suits of armor, turned them into warriors. For Pan was a warrior himself, he had helped his father Zeus destroy the Titans.”

 

“He made us hunt humans. In the forest. Made us eat them.” Rosamund informed them. “He never thought us beautiful or helpful, he punished us for not understanding the forest, for not understanding him.”

 

Lucifer felt honestly bad for the monster next to him, black tears had risen in her eyes, and he pressed his hand forward, thumb gently swiping the tear from her sparking cheek. It was Meg who spoke next, “Pan soon discovered that his creations were lonely, so he added to the blessing, should they find the mortal that completed them, they would return to their hearts form, and the mortal would become as immortal as the creature it loved.”

 

“Wonder if that’s true.” Haiden mused. “The other parts were kind of correct.”

 

“If it is, at least we now know the hex can be broken.” Samer sighed.

 

“To their hearts form... “ Celestia wondered aloud, “Wonder what that means.”

 

“With Pan, probably not what you want it to.” Rosamund sighed. 

 

The dragons stood, then placing the overly warmed blankets on the shoulders of the humans, then went about cleaning the bear. “How long is the storm going to last?” Meg asked.

 

“A while, I could try to hurry it past us, but regardless we will be very snowed in very soon.” Rosamund offered. 

 

“Your belongings are at the entrance to the cave.” Samer explained. “Once you grab what you need, Haiden and I will seal the entrance.” 

 

“Here.” Celestia lit a small orb of fire, “It’ll follow you, creating light.”

 

“So, they are magical.” Castiel muttered as they walked down the long corridor that lead to the cave’s opening. “How do we tell them that we don’t want to leave, that we ran away from home, and then stupidly got lost.”

 

“No one would look for us out here, as far as they are all concerned we probably were destroyed in this storm.” Lucifer added tentatively.

 

“But they are literally hundred year old beings, we have to be honest.” Gabriel pouted, “Plus they are Gods.”

 

“Why did you leave that out of the story, the part where they are more powerful than Pan united.” Meg asked cautiously.

 

“No real reason to tell them, it's obvious the tale that was handed down by our family is a little off.” Castiel explained, “We should ask them though, if they knew Robin of Locksley.”

 

At the mouth of the cave they found their tents and backpacks, everything placed as though it had just been picked up and dropped. They pulled out sleeping bags, and their clothes, shouldering their packs, they looked at the tents with disdain. They finally decided to disassemble them, and carry the now packed up tents back into the heart of the cave incase they needed them again. 

 

“What brought you to this forest?” Samer asked them as they returned.

 

“To be honest, we ran away from home.” Meg offered.

 

“Ah, how old are you?” Celestia asked.

 

“Meg and I are twins, we are fifteen.” Castiel offered.

 

“Gabriel and I are twins, we are sixteen.” Lucifer told Rosamund, her eyes watching.

 

If the four had to pick out who they feared it was probably a toss up between Rosamund and Haiden. Both had an almost air of power about them, strong looking wings, and terrifying eyes. Rosamunds were just silver, silver with no iris or creamy white. Haiden’s were a deep forest green, Castiel would swear they danced with animal forms running through them. 

 

“You may stay here as long as your heart's desire.” Haiden said after the four discussed it in latin.

 

“Mortals have lived with us before.” Celestia offered. “Often they venture out one day, and never return, we will hold no ill will against you if that happens.”

 

“There is no place for us in society.” Meg whispered mutley.

 

Celestia offered her a warm hug, Meg shivered at the extreme heat that seemed to radiate from the being. Her mind wondered at the temperature the four dragons ran at any given time. “How did you all come to know our story?” Samer asked, as he and Haiden worked on rotating the bear over the flame.

 

“Our ancestor passed it down. Robin of Locksley.” The four beast stopped moving, eyes glinting over the humans.

 

“He promised he would return, I suppose now he has.” Haiden sighed. “That was the first human… mortal… who asked us to use the forest, he and his band of misfits remained with us for almost six years if I recall correctly, that is but a drop in the bucket of us, but he rode out one day to face a man, Nottingham maybe? And never returned, we feared he perished, but sometime later, another mortal wondered into our forest, he told us that Robin had married Lady Marion, and he had lived out the rest of his life in comfort, the very life he had disposed of whilst we were his partners luring coaches into the woods.” 

 

“He went looking for you, after he won Marion, but he could never find the entrance to the enchanted forest again.” Lucifer explained. “Or at least that’s what is told.”

 

“There is a chance we had moved on by the time he returned for us.” Rosamund mused. “Pan’s forest existed outside of time and space, once you were in it, you were along for the ride, we met a man once of the Huns who when we let him out, it was in Romania, talk about culture shock.” 

 

“How did you learn to speak so well, Robin always commented that you lot spoke mostly old Gothic English, or were nonverbal.” Meg asked shyly.

 

“The last century or so, we have been taking things from humans, books, and other artifacts, learning about who you all have become. We learned what happened to our mothers. They withered away to nothing and perished after we disappeared. We never got to apologize for what happened, for our disappearances.” Celestia looked sad then, and Meg offered a hug.

 

After they ate, Meg offered to smooth out Celestia and Rosamund’s hair into long braids, if they wanted. Lucifer offered to trim Samer’s and Haiden’s. The four beast sank down to sit indian style, and waited patiently, their wings tucked to their back. Meg started with the black to silver locks of Rosamund. Taking care to not brush the long horns that reminded her of Maleficent from her childhood cartoons, instead of curving up, they curved in an S shape and pointed to the heavens. Running her brush through it, she was amazed at the smooth texture, once two braids were completed, maneuvering around the horns had been difficult, she went on the Celestia. 

 

Celestia had more hair, in long rambunctious red tendrils that seemed to tangle the moment Meg touched them. The fire dragons hair also was thicker. Her horns were curled and curved, it too almost an hour for Meg to sort out that two braids wouldn’t work. She ended up braiding four long french braids down Celestia's back, which she then weaved into one braid. 

 

Lucifer opted to start with Samer, who ultimately wanted his hair shoulder length, like it had been as long as they were in Pan’s forest. Scissors were new to the dragons and each played with them for a moment, before Lucifer went to work, carefully snipping and brushing, cutting and jostling the water dragon’s hair. Samer and Haiden’s horns emerged from their temples not the crown as Celestia and Rosamund’s did, so he had less to worry about when it came to the sharp bone. 

 

Haiden had to be difficult, the earth dragon demanded a closer cut to his skull, reminiscent of what he had had in Pan’s forest. Lucifer didn’t understand, so after demonstrating to Rosamund exactly how to hold the metal scissors she went to work. Haiden’s hair was maybe an inch long, his horns towering above his golden locks. The four mortals smiled, they looked less like beast now, at least. 

 

“We have… miniature caverns that we dwell in.” Rosamund offered. “One of each of you is welcome to join us in those caverns.”

 

“I claim Celestia!” Meg snapped before anyone could stop her.

 

“I’d like Samsquatch.” Gabriel dared. 

 

“It’s Samer.” The water dragon chided.

 

“I believe, little brother, he was giving you a nickname.” Haiden chuckled. 

 

“I would be honored, Rosamund, if you’d allow my company in your quarters.” Lucifer bowed as he asked, “Queen of the Air.”

 

“That, humans, is how you ask.” Rosamund chuckled. “I grant permission, Lucifer of the mortals.” Lucifer smiled, and followed behind her.

 

“In that case.” Meg grumbled, “Celestia, Queen of the Flame, may I politely inquire as to if I would be allowed to sleep humbly in your quarters.” 

 

“Ah, Meg of the Mortals, I grant ye permission.” Celestia giggled like Rosamund, and led her away to the area she often slept in.

 

“Samer, King of the Water, might I be allowed to darken your room with my mortality?” Gabe asked softly.

 

“Aye, you may, let me show you the way, Gabriel.” Samer smiled warmly, making Gabriel’s heart beat in a manner he was highly uncomfortable with. 

 

“Guess that leaves us.” Castiel sighed.

 

“Go on, ask.” Haiden teased.

 

“Really?” Castiel sighed as Haiden nodded. “Fierce Haiden, King and Protector of the Forest, I beg of thee, allow me to rest my head in your company.”

 

“I liked yours the best, just so you know, your siblings were showboating for mine.” Haiden chuckled, tossing a rather heavy arm around Castiel’s shoulders, and drawing the younger man close, “Let me show you my paradise.”


	4. Windows To The Soul

Lucifer was shocked by the beauty of Rosamund’s room. It was open and warm, the walls covered in what he believed was her art, of different landscapes that she had seen. A stone frame, with what he would have called a nest, rested against one wall. Blankets and pillows no doubt stolen from here and there all around the world cushioned her bed. A set of armour stood in the corner, an old pagan symbol for wind burned into the chest plate. Natural light fell in from somewhere, “You're welcome to share my bed, Luce, it gets rather cold here.” With a wave of her arm, shelves materialized and he found himself alone unpacking his belongings. He cast his eyes around the room, and realized the landscape all had bird carved into them. Some he had never seen before. Moss covered the floor, and a small pool of water rested in the far corner, no doubt her bath. He was curious about her, about all the things the dragon's knew and didn’t know. He couldn’t exactly call them demons, they weren’t from hell after all. He snooped around the room, and found if he pressed against the carved lark, her own shelves pushed forward. On them he found a locket, with a picture inside he didn’t know, several books, several journals, some he realized were bound in flesh, little trinkets. He was reminded of the stories of Ariel, the Little Mermaid, and how a simple fork had been more of a treasure to her than anything Atlantis had to offer. 

Meg had never seen anything even remotely like Celestia’s room. Clearly she enjoyed the nicer things in life. A couple chest of gold littered one corner, with four crowns atop it. A suit of armor, with the pagan symbol for fire burned into the chest plate. The walls themselves seem to dance with flames, ones that were not hot to the touch, she learned. In the middle of the room, with hot stones all around it, a stone frame, clearly molded from the cave they were in, inside the frame countless blankets and pillows were thrown. “You’ll have to share the bed with me, or you will freeze to death.” Meg realized she didn’t mind that at all. With a flick of Celestia’s wrist, a chest appeared, alongside the chest of gold. “You may place your treasures over there.” Meg turned to thank her but found that she was alone. Where flames did not dance, sage grace and moss covered the floor, it was warm she realized as she reached down to touch it. Past the stone bed, a small pool or water, with small bubbles and steam caught her attention, tentatively she felt the water, it was scalding and she instantly regretted it. Meg looked past the boiling spring and saw the corner of treasures once more, as she drew closer she realized the crowns probably belonged one of each of them, that to Celestia they were probably a good memory. Past the crowns there were a couple other trinkets, a corn husk doll, a turquoise piece of jewelry, probably made by native americans, and a bone of some sort. 

Gabriel had always been a fan of swimming, seeing Samer’s room made him grin. For one, there was a large pool that covered the ‘miniature’ cavern he called his bedroom. Inside several different fish swam, leisurely enjoying their time. Animals of the sea were carefully carved and painted onto the three walls that surrounded him. A suit of armor hung limply in one corner, the pagan symbol for water burned into the chestplate. A square stone frame, a bed, Gabriel realized, seemed to float in the middle of the pond, a stone walkway led to the bed, a similar walkway led to the armor. “You will have to sleep in the stone bed with me, I apologize, if not I fear you will freeze to death.” Samer offered. The bed was covered in blankets and pillows, soft silks and beautiful cashmere. Samer flicked his wrist, and a third walkway appeared, it led to set of shelves, “Your belongings can rest there.” Before Gabriel could do or say anything else, Samer was gone. On closer inspection he realized the walkways were covered in a greyish green moss, that one would find near a river, and cattails danced against the walls. Gabriel, left alone, wandered across the walkway to where the suit of armor stood, past it, Samer’s own set of ‘belongings’ a tall portrait of Pan rested there, with what he expected were younger versions of the Dragons who had taken them in. Directly in front of the portrait, but behind the armor were stacks upon stacks of books. Obviously Samer was a dragon nerd. He could pick out original copies of things from where he stood, even a couple of hand drawn maps littered the area, some tacked on the wall, others held in place by ice. 

Castiel was more than surprised by Haiden’s cavern. Trees and moss littered the mainway into it, and once inside it felt more like an enchanted forest than a bedroom. In the far corner a stone frame rose from the ground, moss covering the sides. Inside he could see the comforts of pillows and blankets. Flowers were blooming, and ivy danced up a suit of armor that bore the pagan symbol for earth. A willow tree hovered over the bed, it’s long branches hiding it from prying eyes. Two other trees danced to life, and branches cured together to create a shelving system, “You can put your belongings there. I know this room feels like an acceptable temperature.” It really didn’t this far away from the main fires of the cave, Castiel was shiverings, “But at night it will freeze you, mortal you are welcome to share in my heat, on the bed.” Haiden offered slowly. “We run like 150 degrees year round.” Castiel smiled at the simple joke, but as he turned around Haiden was gone. A small pool filtered into the corner of the room, beside the base of the Willow Tree, just big enough for two - a tub he realized. Closer inspection showed that a fourth tree was in the room, and if one twisted the knob, Haiden’s treasures were revealed, books he had nicked here and there, a portrait of someone, various little trinkets. On the wall behind the bed, inside the tree itself, were a series of hand drawn maps on old parchment, each of a different layout of Pan’s forest. Castiel smiled as he also saw sketches of their dragon forms, and then his heart pounded when he read ‘Robin Locksley, forever in our hearts’ his many greats grandfather was sketched among them, his arms tangled around Celestia and Rosamund, with Samer and Haiden a step behind, but something was off about them, they did not look as demonic. At the bottom in the corner, it was not Haiden’s symbol for when he drew something, it was someone else's signature. 

The implications of the curse rushed back to him. Robin was the first human they trusted with what they were, he loved them back inexplicably, cared for them, and longed to see them again long after he was stuck amongst the humans. Robin had loved them, and his love had been changing them, no wonder they regretted Robin leaving. It didn’t have to be true love he realized, it had to be acceptance of what they were by a human. It was a thought he would share with them later, maybe when Haiden showed him this himself.


	5. Remember the Titans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two in one day, hot dog.

Long before Mortals told stories of Gods, before the world we know it was formed a pair of siblings existed, Gaia and Ouranos, parents of the Titan’s and grandparents of the Olympian Gods. 

The duo had six children of importance, who for lack of better phrasing, were Watchmen of the world, at least in the early days. Kronos, Koios, Krios, Iapetos, Hyperion and Okeanos. Kronos was the most powerful of the children. 

Ouranos was worried about the six giant, monstrous siblings of the powerful six, and locked them away inside Earth, in an effort to protect the things he was creating. Gaia was not pleased with him, for she was known for her destruction, she convinced Kronos to help her free her other six Titanic children. 

They overthrew Ouranos, castrating the God, and took control of the world he had tried to create. For a few beats of time, all was well, then Kronos locked his six monstrous siblings away, they were large and more destructive than he cared to deal with. 

Rhea, the first daughter of Ouranos and Gaia married her brother Kronos, and together they had many children, Kronos afraid of a prophecy his mother had made ate every child Rhea bore to him. Rhea mourned each child, her heart breaking miserably. 

She grew weary of her husband, and fed him a rock, hiding her son Zeus away. Zeus matured quickly, soon creating Olympus, and disbanding the Titans himself, becoming king of the Heavens.

But, let it be known there were more than one set of siblings at play in the early days. Yahweh and his twin Amara watched the world unfold. Amara loved her creations her beautiful Gaia and Ouranos, loved them as much as Yahweh loved his pretty little Angel’s. 

Amara watched ruefully as her brother created play thing after plaything filling up the world they had created with more of his things, his good things. Amara’s darkness faltered. It was sometime after Zeus rose to power that Amara found herself locked away by the Mark of Cain, her powers long forgotten as her mark burned into the flesh first of Lucifer than of the mortal man Cain.


	6. Lay My Weary Soul To Rest

The four beast of the forest stood together, away from their chambers and the humans currently placing their belongings in them. Never before had humans been so open and inviting from the word go. “There is something they are not telling us.” Haiden declared.

“Use your super hearing for that?” Rosamund snapped.

“Didn’t you?” Celestia mused.

“It’s about us being God's.” Samer sighed. “We knew that Pan feared us, but…”

“Releasing us seems like a waste of time, he must know we want to kill him.” Haiden sighed.

“He hasn’t been answering our calls.” Rosamund grumbled.

“He won’t be.” The set of four turned sharply to see a man dressed in a tailored black suit, his hair dark black, and his eyes completely black. His red tie seemed to accent his scottish words. “Pan, he’s down under, as they say, locked away by Zeus himself.”

“Who are you?” Samer snarled.

“Demon, currently Lucifer, the real ones, main minion.” The monster smiled, “Name is Crowley.”

“Nice to meet you Demon.” Celestia winked at him.

“Right, I am but a messenger. Hell and the Olympian Underworld are next door to each other, share a plane of existence. I am here to give you a little information, just a nuget. You four have the potential to be Titans, to bring on the apocalypse. Which will happen to you if you don’t find mortal soulmates. But I figure you lot already sort of knew that.”

“Something like that, yeah.” Haiden sighed. “Suggestions, Crowley?”

“You already have four humans, here. Funny their names don’t you think?” A puff of smoke later and Crowley disappeared.

“What do we know about Titans?” Celestia asked her siblings.

“Bad news bears those thugs.” Rosamund giggled. She had recently taken to reading ‘progressive’ novels, most of which used words similar to thug.

“DRAGONS?” The four mortal voices echoed through the halls, a smile lighting the beasts faces as they took off, full speed down the long corridor headed back toward the humans. “We uhm, were wondering, when you next Dragon cycle is?” Meg asked softly when they landed.

“Four nights, why?” Rosamund asked.

“We would like to fly to town and pick up somethings. Since we are going to be staying here for the rest of forever.” Lucifer offered. “We don’t wanna go home, but we do need some things from town. If you could fly us there and wait for us in the woods, we wouldn’t be long, and we could make one trip and gather everything we need for a while.”

“You’ll need some pelts to trade with, right?” Haiden asked, clearly interested in what the humans wanted to get from town.

“Right, is there anything you four need?” Castiel asked, notepad from his backpack in hand. “We need blankets to add to your stone nest, some more clothes, stuff to make our own soap, we were thinking about getting a record player, and some records from the thrift store. Gabe might be able to create a solar powered music…”

“Music?” Rosamund looked intrigued by that.

“Record?” Samer asked.

“We will show you.” Gabriel promised. “We also need to pick up some sweets, or books on how to make natural candies.”

“I have a question.” Haiden declared.

All seven around him looked at him. 

“Are we Gods? Did you leave something out of the story?” He asked carefully.

“Super ears.” Rosamund offered when the four humans paled.

“We didn’t think you knew you were Gods and we didn’t want you to freak out.” Meg whispered.

“Thanks for that.” Celestia tossed a heavy arm around Meg’s shoulders.

“But, we are believed to be God's?” Samer asked, Gabriel nodded.

“I wonder if we could make our own unplottable forest, that way we could see the world.” Celestia hummed, twirling her and Meg a bit.

“That would be good.” Rosamund hummed, “What do you four thing?”

“Not really sure how Pan’s forest worked, my queen.” Lucifer offered, shivering slightly, Rosamund moved forward, lacing her arms around the shivering human, pressing her warm skin to his. Samer instantly moved closer to Gabe, and Haiden to Castiel. 

“This is a cold room, let us move back to the main fire.” Samer suggested, and before the human’s could protest the dragons kicked off the ground, hauling them up wings surging out and open. 

“So is that a yes?” Castiel asked.

“We will take you to town, we will wait in the forest. From the time we change to Dragon’s you have eight hours, the flight to town in the winter conditions will take about an hour, the flight back might take longer, so assume you will have four-five hours to gather everything in town you need. There are eight pelts of almost perfect condition, two for each of you.” Haiden offered.

“Let’s eat!” Celestia grinned, as she and Rosamund once more served up the bear. After they ate, they sat in contemplative silence, but soon the humans yawned, time with the Dragon’s was different, and they were freezing. 

Each Dragon declared bedtime, and strode away, their human rushing to keep up with them. Lucifer felt his teeth chattering. “If you can do the whole unplottable forrest thing, maybe warmer regions huh?” Rosamund snorted. “Says the human who got lost in the storm, for fun.” Rosamund hummed, climbing into her nest, Lucifer tumbled in next to her, amazed at how soft the bed actually was. The moment he got comfortable, he shivered a little, Rosamund chuckled under her breath, then gloved her body to his back. The moment her skin touched his clothing, he felt his body heat up. She draped an arm around his waist, and pressed her face into his shoulder blade. He shivered, this time at the touch. “Good night, Luce.” She tugged one of the many blankets on the bed over them. “Night, my Queen.” He whispered instantly drifting off, the heat of her lulling him to sleep.

Samer had led Gabriel to his chamber, watching as the much shorter man shivered, his breath showing. Samer frowned to himself, “Gabe are you cold?” Samer looked over his shoulder at the younger boy. “Y...Yes.” He shivered. Samer stopped abruptly, and turned, picking the shivering 16 year old up, then beat his wings against the frozen air, propelling them into his chamber as fast as he could. Samer dropped Gabe onto the floating stone nest, and joined him in the next instant. Samer bundled him up, and coaxed him to lay down, Samer stretched out on his back, his wings folded out under him. Gabe shivered, but inched closer to the Dragon, before snuggling into his chest, Samer chuckled under his breath and tossed yet another blanket over them. Before Gabe fully understood what was happening, a wing tucked around him, then another, and the chamber was engulfed in darkness. Only the sounds of the their breathing and the heat from Samer to comfort him, Gabe drifted off easily. 

“Let me see if I can lead us back.” Meg begged. Celestia grinned and nodded. Meg knew the main path, but once they were in the belly of the cave, she turned to see Celestia looking at her, expectantly. “This one?” Meg asked looking at a dark opening, Celestia nodded. Meg waited for the chamber to light up, and wondered how the cave system seemed to always filter light through regardless of the fact they were no doubt a mile under ground. “Hurry to bed, Meg, you’ll get cold.” Celestia ordered, Meg nodded, darting into the stone bed, and snuggling under the covers, her teeth chattering as the fire dragon moved around the room, whatever she was doing it looked important, a few seconds later she joined Meg. Meg had stretched out on her back, and felt her skin itch with burn the moment Celestia rested her orange tinted face on her shoulder, pressing into her neck. Meg probably should have been afraid, she was sleeping in bed with a mythical creature, who could probably very easily kill her. The chamber went dark before Meg could react to an arm flinging a blanket over them, and holding her tight under her breast, or the stiff wing that seemed to lace over that arm. Meg shivered, and smiled, nuzzling her face in Celestia’s hair. 

Haiden was the last of the dragons to go to bed, long after the others had disappeared he and Castiel worked to steady and organize the main area of the cave. Haiden laughed, “I am the oldest, I take care of us.” Castiel smiled at him, that was a sweet sentiment, they’d had no real leadership or parents in a very long time, he realized. Castiel must have nodded off to sleep, because he woke up as Haiden was carrying him to the mossy covered room. He nestled closer to the warmth that the dragon emitted, burying his face against Haiden’s chest without thinking about it. He felt Haiden lay him down gently, then the dragon seemed to pause before gliding into bed next to him, Castiel found himself drifting back to sleep in the arms and wings of a monster for a fairytale, and startlingly his mind nor heart minded the face. He nestled closer to the maddening warmth, pressing his face into Haiden’s neck, and feeling the dragon next to him rumble out a purr or a moan, he wasn’t sure. “Good night, little Castiel of Locksley.” He heard Haiden whisper then pure darkness consumed their cavern.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if i should go on, :)   
> i have more, but i wanna know if its worth postin'


End file.
